Pensamientos de un Dragón
by ArminGamer
Summary: Yukimura esta dormido en las piernas del dragón. Sin saber la crisis por la que esta pasando el mayor.


Bueno, aqui les tengo otro one shot de DatexYuki :), espero que les guste xD, este es bien cortito, pero seran una serie de one shot de los cuales iran explicando el "porqué", Masamune espero taaaaanto para declararse-le por fin a Yuki. Asi que, no se desesperen xD, sé muy bien que muchas quieren lemon, vendrá se los prometo, pero por ahora no xD, primero quiero explicar algunas cosas, o dar algunas situaciones para darle mas ambiente a la cuestion. Eso si, el one-shot continuación de "Manzanas verdes para Yuki-chan" se llamará "Green apple for a dragón". están avisadas xD. Esa conti, venderá después de dos o tres one-shot más.

Edades de Masamune y Yukimura: 13 y 10 años.

DISCLAIMER: SENGOKU BASARA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR, SOLO ME PERTENECE A HISTORIA QUE SE DESARROLLA A CONTINUACIÓN.

* * *

Enredó sus dedos en los largos cabellos castaños, sonriendo levemente al mirar la expresión pacifica del menor, una de sus manos estaban entrelazadas con la mano del chico, que dormía plácidamente sobre sus muslos, mientras la otra se encargaba de peinar esas hebras castañas que tanto le gustaban.

Suspiró embelesado con el chico en su regazo. Ignorando por completo el entorno que lo rodeaba, poco importaba si estaban o no, bajo un árbol de la plaza un sábado por la tarde, mucho menos le importaba si sus amigos vieran su cara de "idiota enamorado", como decía Motochika.

Sonrió entre divertido e irónico por ese recuerdo, puesto que esa misma cara de idiota lo ponía el peliblanco, al mirar a su vecino Mouri. Acarició la suave mejilla del menor, sintiendo la tenue respiración del mismo en el dorso de su mano.

-_Masamune-dono..._

Abrió su ojo con sorpresa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón latiendo desembocado en su pecho. Sonrió enternecido, aun con sus mejillas enrojecidas, desviando la mirada hacia la fuente frente a ellos.

Su mano derecha afirmó el agarre de sus manos, mientras la otra llevaba a sus labios una manzana para comer. Miró de reojo el rostro del niño en sus piernas, tan tranquilo y adorable a su visión.

Entre cerró su ojo, mirando el azul del cielo desde la sombre de aquel árbol, donde con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dieron su primer beso. Pero, si de algo estaba seguro el mayor, era que él mismo se encargaría de que no fuera el único que compartieran.

Terminó su manzana para luego arrojar las semillas a un montículo de tierra, relamiendo sus labios para limpiarse el jugo de ellos. Un suave bostezo escapó de sus labios, sintiendo levemente sus parpados más pesados... Acercó al niño más hacia él, viéndolo divertido como se removía en sus piernas, acomodándose más hacia el dragón.

Acomodó sus brazos para envolver al pequeño, sin dejar ni un solo instante de saltar su mano. Se recostó en el tronco del árbol a su espalda, sonriendo con dulzura antes de cerrar sus parpados y caer dormido.

Pocos minutos después, unos ojos castaños se abrieron con lentitud, sintiendo los brazos del joven Masamune acercándolo a su regazo. Sus mejillas ardieron, sonriendo feliz por la cercanía del mayor. Acercó sus manos entrelazadas hacia su pecho, justo encima del corazón. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando de nuevo, queriendo alargar un poco más el momento con el ojo-azul.

Aun cuando ambos jóvenes ya estaban dormidos, aun buscaban acercase más hacia el otro. El mayor abrazando al menor, y el pequeño tigre, acercando más sus manos sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa picara surcó el rostro del mayor, entreabriendo sus parpados revelando el azul de su orbe, unos cuantos minutos después.

Delineó el contorno del perfil de su niño, porque para él, era SU niño, su adorable little tiger. Y por nada ¡**_Nothing_**! En el mundo, permitirá que alguien le quite el cariño del menor hacia él. O por lo menos, si su pequeño tigre, de verdad estuviera enamorado de aquella persona, negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

Con la yema de sus dedos, acarició con delicadeza los labios del menor, oyéndolo suspirar por sus cariños. Suspiró pesadamente al aire, tapando su ojo y parche con su antebrazo izquierdo, tratando de contener los fuertes latidos de su pecho, que amenazan con salir.

-Apurate en crecer, _**little tiger** - _sonrió - Porque no creo tener tanto auto-control - susurró peinando los cabellos del menor - ... _**fast... please**_! - agregó riendo.


End file.
